


The Way We Live

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-September [7]
Category: Knots Landing (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hate Sex, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: The excuses change, but the reason is always the same.
Relationships: Mack MacKenzie/Greg Sumner
Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-September [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930972





	The Way We Live

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 250. Prompt from [](https://joanne-c.livejournal.com/profile)[joanne_c](https://joanne-c.livejournal.com/). Greg Sumner/Mack McKenzie - can't stay away. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.  
> Posted to LiveJournal September 7, 2011

There’s always an excuse.

Maybe Mack wants to rant about Greg’s latest business endeavor, which inevitably threatens one of Mack’s clients. Sometimes it’s a lecture accusing him of letting Meg down. Again.

For a guy who rides in on such a high horse, it’s amazing how often he ends up on his knees, sucking Greg’s cock with the same intensity he’d just used to condemn him.

The game’s been going on so long, Greg doesn’t think they can stop. He sees no reason to, even though Mack is in love with Karen. That hasn’t changed anything.

He keeps coming back.  



End file.
